


Enthralling

by charlottefrey



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 - Star Wars Edition [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hansel and Gretel AU, Kylo is protective, M/M, Rey is a badass bitch with feelings for cute dudes, gore-y, implied sex, may write that part if you want me to, witch hunter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: Kylo and Rey are called to Augsburg to investigate the stealing of children, but find themselves captured very soon. How will they get out of there again?





	

**Author's Note:**

> MAKE IT GAYER!  
> Okay. This is something that was actually supposed to follow the plot of the movie completely. But because lack of time and actually having a much better idea, here we go!  
> The implied sexy times may actually be written if you ask nicely ;)  
> Have fun!

Rey swung her double crossbow up and shot the witch down with one arrow. Kylo, her older brother smirked.

   “Nice shot sister.” The dark haired man walked over to where the witch laid, slowly bleeding out, her wand laying a few feet away. Without flinching, he shot her head off.

   “That was the last, wasn’t it?” Rey walked over to him as he lifted the body up and dragged it to the horse cart. The driver, a local wrinkled his nose at the two, both bloodied and bruised.

   “Yes.” Kylo finally replied after the body was on the pile. “We have to return to Norenberg.” The driver nodded and after the two had swung onto the cart, they got moving.

   “Have you read the letter we got from Augsburg?” Kylo asked Rey.

She looked up from counting her arrow and frowned a little.

   “Yes. I’m unsure as to whether or not we should go. But what do you think of it?”

   “It’s a huge opportunity.” Kylo pulled out a long knife and began to clean it. “We should help them. The letter stated too that there were witch burnings.”

   “So you mean, we should go there just to save some innocent?”

   “Not only. The amount of abductions are…frightingly high.” Kylo rammed the knife into the wooden wall of the cart. “The witches are planning something there.”

   “Fine. We’ll go as soon as I slept a solid 9 hours in a bed.”

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

   “After weeks of living in fear, we have finally caught the one responsible for all this terror. For crimes against the city and people of Augsburg, and for consorting with the spawn of Satan, I hereby accuse this man of craft of witchery.”

The people cheered, shouting for the redhaired man on display to be burn. Hux shivered in the ice cold morning air, his clothes and hair drained. The angry eyes of the crowd made him shiver even more. He knew that they would kill him. He’d just wished to be over finally. Grabbing the back of his hair, Sherriff Vader pulled Hux’ head up.

   “Behold, the eyes of the demon.”

   “Got to hell.” Hux whispered softly and glared at Vader with his ‘demon’-eyes.

Without hesitation, Vader plunged Hux’ head into the water in front of the man. He screamed, air escaping him entirely. He would drown, he knew for certain. But it was not to be. Major Kenobi walked briskly over and shouted over the crowd.

   “Order!” The old man shouted and some calmed as he walked up to the wooden platform.

Hux meanwhile was pulled out of the water and immediately struggled against the two men holding him, but they only tightened their grip on his arms.

   “Vader, this is still my town.” Kenobi gave his former good friend a stern look before addressing the crowd: “Listen to me. As your mayor I know all too well that many of you have lost precious loved ones to this witch plague, but we can’t just burn this man. We first need evidence. We can’t just have…” 

   “You know a witch when you see one! They ride at night and they make pacts with the devil! This man will burn!” Sherriff Vader shouted and agitated crowd yet again.

The crowd cheered and ignored Major Kenobi, who tried to restore order. Hux saw his apologetic look when a voice interrupted Vader’s shouting.

   “Let the man go or I’m gonna blow your sheriff’s brains all over these fucking hillbillies.” A woman in leather said, holding a huge handgun to the back or Vader’s skulls.

A murmur went through the crowd and Hux felt uplifted. A pale, dark haired man appeared beside Major Kenobi and ordered the two men holding Hux to move. Strangely they obeyed. Or maybe it was just the massive gun that was pointed on their faces.

   “Check him.” The woman said and looked around quickly, not moving her arm away from the sheriff. Her hair was bound up in three buns on the back of her head. She was a beauty, but more to the other man.

A rough hand took Hux’ face up and he looked into dark brown eyes, who pulled him in like quick sand. His pale face was oddly handsome and his dark locks hung messy into his face.

   “What’s your name?” He asked quietly.

Hux, who’d been treated badly in the last couple of hours, was confused by this oddly normal question and didn’t immediately reply while the man looked intensely at his face. It unsettled him a little that he found this man so attractive. Only when he repeated the question, he was able to reply.

   “Hux.” His voice came out smaller than he had wished to. But after all he hadn’t been really talking since more than two days.

   “Don’t worry.” The man said softly with a small smile at the corner of his mouth. Then louder, addressing the crowd for the first time. “When someone truly deals in witchcraft, they cannot hide it. A nasty rot sets in. It shows in their teeth, in their skin and their eyes.” All the while he talked, he examined Hux further, until it seemed he was satisfied and the man turned to look at the assembled men, women and children. “This is not a wizard, this man’s clean.”

After this, the crowd got louder, shouting and cursing at the man, but he didn’t seem to be bothered by it. He turned, picking up the gun again he had put down while examining Hux and turned to the sheriff and his men.

   “I’m sure your sheriff was only trying to protect you good people.” The woman said and lowered her gun to speak to the crowd. “But your mayor has done a very smart thing. He hired us. My name is Rey, this is my brother, Kylo.” Rey put her large crossbow up and Kylo set his gun against his shoulder too. It looked sort of choreographed, but was a display of weapons nonetheless.

   “We know that many of your children have gone missing. But killing an innocent man will not bring them back.” Kylo said and Hux couldn’t help but stare at him and the long and heavy coat obscuring his body.

   “Go home! We don’t want you here!” Someone shouted, presumably Old Tarkin, the old sheriff.

   “We don’t want more evil in Augsburg.” A woman with a child at her side said, looking truly worried.

   “Well, evil is upon you whether you like it or not.” Kylo said back roughly. “Now if your children are still alive, we will find them. But if anyone harms this man, you’re gonna have me to deal with.” At this, Kylo looked Hux deep in the eyes and the redhaired man felt a flutter in his stomach. “Now go home. Go!”

Slowly the crowd dispersed and Hux saw Finn look over to the two witch hunters. He must be excited to meet his heroes, Hux thought to himself. Kylo stepped back and turned to Hux.

   “I guess you’re free to go.” He said somewhat awkwardly.

   “Thank you, Kylo.” Hux said before he left.

He only heard the soft, _you’re welcome_ before he was out of earshot. He turned one last time to look at Kylo, who glance over at him before he put his gun down.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

Kylo glanced over to the handsome, redhaired man before he left. A beauty and someone lives in this shithole of a town? He heard the sheriff behind him speak to the mayor.

   “What the hell do you think you’re doing? Huh? That man is a suspect in my custody. You can’t just come here…”

Rey interrupted him with a distasteful look. The sheriff looked over to Kylo, who watched the scene with mild interest. His sister could hold her own.

   “Any man with half a brain could see that she was not a witch.” Rey sassed back and put her crossbow down.

   “Now listen, Sheriff.” Mayor Kenobi tried to calm the situation. “Rey and Kylo have been brought here…” But the poor old man wasn’t allowed to finish.

   “You better listen!” The sheriff shouted and Kylo began to dislike the huge, dark dressed man even more. “I’m not going to have this bitch and her scroundrel of a brother coming into my town, telling me what to do.”

Kylo looked up from where he wet a handkerchief, disinterested and bored by the entire thing. But he noted the fire burning in Rey’s eyes and knew that there would be some more fun in this all than he had previously thought. Without a warning, Rey headbutted the sheriff.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

The events unfolded much quicker than Kylo would have expected. He had talked to many people in Augsburg, looking for any clue, but came up with none. Eventually he saw Hux again when he was taking a walk in the woods, trying to find a track.

   “Hello.” Kylo startled and lifted his sword, but when he saw it was just Hux he relaxed.

   “Damn I thought someone was trying to kill me.”

   “If I would have tried to kill you, you’d probably have been poisoned.” Hux said, jokingly arching an eyebrow.

   “So you are a wizard.” Kylo replied, equally playful.

   “No. But I have a greater knowledge of herbs than you might think. I wanted to be a healer, but apparently if you help people with herbs, they end up accusing you as a wizard.”

   “You got to be kidding me.”

   “I am most certainly not.” Hux gave a bitter laugh. “I healed most of the citizens, but they never truly liked me. Now I am in their way and they know how to get rid of me.”

   “And you’re still staying.” Kylo asked, falling into step when Hux began walking again.

   “I have nowhere else to go. I don’t have the money to move, so I’ll just stay here and see what happens.” Glancing over to Hux, Kylo sighed.

   “You could come with me and my sister.” Kylo said and took Hux by the arm.

   “That would be lovely.” Hux said with a bright smile. “I will think about the offer.” Kylo have Hux’ arm a quick squeeze.

   “I will wait for your answer.” Kylo said softly. Hux flushed and hurried off. Kylo watched him leave and felt a yearning for the man he couldn’t really describe.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

Just shortly after that he had been kidnapped with his sister and brought to a large, underground cave. There was a dark skinned man bringing food every day and Kylo sometimes heard the distant shuffle and shouts of children.

   “Please.” Rey said and reached for the man. “What is to happen to us.”

   “I can’t tell you much.” The man said and glanced over his shoulder. “But you are to be sacrificed at the blood moon.” A whipthin-wizard suddenly came and shouted at the man.

   “Finn! You are not to speak to the prisoners!” The man was blasted backwards by a spell, sending him into the corridor, away from the two prisoners. Then the wizard turned to the two witch hunters.

   “You two won’t be worrying about your fate for too long. I am Snoke and I promise you a quick and painless death. We will see each other at the blood moon.” When the wizard walked away, Rey nearly began to cry.

   “It was my fault, Finn was hurt.” Kylo turned to her.

   “It was, but at least now we know what is to happen to us. Don’t worry. I think he will do fine.” Kylo put an arm around her and together they settled against the cold stone wall, trying to find some rest.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

When they were dragged outside, the sun had just set, but the sky’s red colour wasn’t only coming from the sun. The moon shone in a heavy, red colour, large on the dark sky.

   “The blood moon!” A witch wailed a few metres off. “It will be the last night in which we will be vulnerable.”

   “They are planning a ritual!” Finn, who was leading the prisoners out whispered. “They will be invincible afterwards.” Finn had a blue eye and looked even more tired than the siblings.

   “Thank you.” Rey said softly and turned to him. “I am sorry for the punishment.”

   “They do worse things to me.” Then he left them by the altar and hurried back into the cave.

   “We need to get…” Kylo couldn’t even finish the sentence, when the cauldron blew up suddenly. Hux stepped out of the shadows with three other men, all of them with wands in their hands.

   “Surrender to us, or you will die on these very stones.” Hux shouted, resulting in all of the witches and wizards turning to him.

   “You thought so, white wizard. But you cannot stop us, not tonight, not with only four men.” Snoke barked back. Hux grinned and only attacked without another word. A hand on Kylo’s back made him turn. A tan man crouched behind them, a bag slung over his back.

   “I’m Poe Dameron. These are your weapons.” With a flick of his wands the chains fell aside. “Do your job.” Then he was gone and Kylo turned to look at the battle, Hux in the middle of if, wand blazing with spells, face set and grim. He took his shot gun and stormed into battle.

While he faugh by Hux’ side he noticed that Finn had apparently joined in, shooting arrows from the spare crossbow. The numbers of their enemies decimised until only Snoke stood on the bloodied steps.

   “Rey.” Kylo called and the woman threw him his sword and he pulled the blade from the sheath.

   “Do you think you can kill me with this?” Snoke laughed loudly. “You are a fool.”

   “No, just madly in love.” With that, Kylo stormed into battle, knowing that Hux had his back.

Snoke was a strong enemy and despite Kylo’s natural spell repelling ability, he felt that ever spell wore him out a little more. But then Hux landed a spell, freezing the dark wizard in place and Kylo ended everything with a powerful swing of his sword. Blood splattered over his face and he couldn’t hold back a smirk when he turned to the others.

   “Good work bro.” Rey called over where she was disposing of the witches body on the former cauldron fire. The other wizards helped her, as well as Finn. Only Hux stood there, in the middle of the rampage, bloodied and beaten himself, but gloriously beautiful in the glazing red light.

   “You have fought really well.” Hux said while Kylo came towards him.

Without a word, Kylo grabbed Hux’ hair in the back, pulling his head back and forcing the slightly smaller man to look up permanently.

   “You’re a wizard.”

   “A white wiz…” Hux couldn’t finish because Kylo pressed his mouth down on the other’s. They kissed for a short moment, Kylo’s hand still holding Hux in place, the other hand, who had dropped the sword at his waist. Hux two hands were around Kylo’s neck. When they broke apart Kylo muttered against Hux’ lips:

   “Do you know what I do to wizards I catch running wild.” A jolt went through Hux’ body and he smirked.

   “Tell me.”

   “I’ll show you.” Kylo said and kissed him again, this time releasing the other’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Hope you had a great first week of Christmas so far!


End file.
